Everything Changes
by SeppakuStar
Summary: What happens when Aizen tells Ulquiorra to treat Inoue more 'friendly? And how will Inoue react about this sudden changement in Ulquiorra?
1. A Sudden Favor To Ask

"And that's all I needed to tell you, my dear Espada. You're dismissed."

The sound of chairs scraping against stone sounded through the room.

All The Espada rose from their chairs at exactly the same time and bowed deeply, whilst Aizen watched them with a smug smirk.

The Espada walked passed him in their own special manner ; Tired, self-assured, crooked, elegant, bored, nostalgic, calm, smug, obscure and ungainly.

Aizen eyes the fourth of the ten.

His perfect creation.

The fourth was strong, elegant, fast and obedient.

And things such as emotion weren't a hindrance for this perfect creature. Speaking of hindrance, that woman whom he kidnapped seemed kind of depressed this morning.

"Ah...Ulquiorra, wait a moment." The quite small, yet strong Espada stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?"

"I spoke to our 'guest' this morning, and she appeared to be quite depressed. How come?"

"I do not know, Aizen-sama. I only perform as you wish me to ; To keep the woman healthy and alive."

Aizen thought about that for a second.

"Physically she seems fine, yes. But her mental state isn't quite alright." Aizen placed his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Ulquiorra, I have a favor to ask of you."

"And that will be, Aizen-sama." It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"You will continue to keep the girl healthy and… " Aizen paused mid sentence and slightly turned around to look into the cold and dead eyes of the fourth Espada.

"And you will brighten her up. Do you understand, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra almost frowned. _Almost_.

"How will I do this 'brightening', Aizen-sama?"

"Just treat her more _friendly_, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra nodded solemnly and bowed before he took his leave.

'Well this will get quite interesting.' Aizen smirked.


	2. Special Meal

**A/N : Well, this is the second chapter. I know the first was a bit short, but I promise **

**they'll get longer and more interesting ^.^ Have fun.**

'Treat her more friendly.' Ulquiorra closed the door behind him as he pondered about Aizen's words.

'How? Talk back to her? Stop making threats? _Smile_?' Ulquiorra scowled slightly at his ridiculous thoughts. He would _never_ smile. Such unnecessary emotions. Such _weakness_. He detested them and locked them away behind a stoic face and mind.

And why did Aizen pick him for this?

Oh yeah. He was her captor.

He took everything away from her and brought her to this dead and deserted place that she hated so much now that she'd seen it with her own eyes. Eyes that held hope. Hope that her nakama would save her and take her home safely. Such foolish hope. She just can't accept that she'll never be saved as long as Aizen-sama's still interested in her powers. Her task is to serve Aizen-sama and she will, even if he has to force her to do so.

Ulquiorra took notice of the servant who was trailing behind him with a cart.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra stopped walking.

"Ah! Uhm, well, it's time for the prisoner's meal, Ulquiorra-sama."

Ulquiorra turned around and walked towards the servant and eyed the covered dish on the cart.

"What did the cook made?" Ulquiorra nodded at the dish.

"Uh…The usual ; vegetables, meat and rice, Ulquiorra-sama."

Ulquiorra gave the servant a last look before he turned on his heel.

"Not good enough. Return it to the kitchen."

"Eh?! But…what else will he prepair?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes for a split second and thought about what Aizen'd said.

"Listen carefully. You'll have to pass this on to the cook."

The servant nodded and listened to the new recipe

---

Ulquiorra opened the cold and heavy door of her cell and entered.

He looked at the spot where she normally stood ; in front of the small and only window in her cell. But she wasn't there.

He let his eyes wander across the room before he found her lying on the couch with a sad expression.

"I brought you your food, woman." She turned her head slowly and gazed at him.

"I'm not hungry." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"I-"

"_Just treat her more friendly, Ulquiorra."_

"Woman, just eat." Ulquiorra gave the servant a small nod, who bowed and left the big, dark room.

He reverted his gaze and catched her sad and lifeless eyes.

"Woman, why won't you eat? You haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"I just don't feel like eating." She averted her eyes from his'.

"You know what happens when you refuse your meals."

Oh damn straight she knew.

The last time she'd refused he'd pinned her against the wall and shoved the food in her mouth with brute force.

She sighed and chewed on her lower lip.

"Ulquiorra?"

"What is it wom-"

"I have a name." Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly at the rude interruption.

"…Inoue, then."

"Arigatou."

"What is it, _Inoue_?"

"Ano…Will you promise to me that if I eat my meals everyday without making a fuss, that you will stay at least one hour here everyday?" Inoue turned her head to Ulquiorra.

"…"

"Please? It's just so boring and silent, Ulquiorra."

"…Fine."

"Arigatou, Ulquiorra." Inoue smiled.

"Don't address me so unrespectful. It's Ulquiorra-sama or my full name. Now will you eat?"

Inoue nodded and rose to a sitting position.

Ulquiorra picked the covered dish up from the cart and walked towards the couch.

He handed Inoue the dish and took a seat on the couch, as far away as possible from her.

Inoue sighed in disappointment and lifted the top slowly from the dish.

"You know that I hate this foo-" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw what was on the dish.

"This…This is-"

"Rice with peanut butter and lamb chop baked in cream and some tomatoes." Ulquiorra finished as he stared at her stunned face.

"You don't like it?"

"This is…This is…amazing! Arigatou, Ulquiorra-sama! I appreciate this so much!"

He catched the sparkle in her eyes.

"Are you happy? Just because you've gotten what you like to eat?" Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Of course! I mean, I haven't eaten this in months! Thank you so much! May I hug you?"

"No." Ulquiorra glared at her.

"Oh."

"Just eat already."

"Hai!" Inoue said and attacked her food.

"If you're going to eat like that you'll spill the food on the walls."

"Gomen, Ulquiorra-sama."

"Hm." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, trying to ignore the irritating munching and noises.

"Are you tired? You can sleep here if you want. I don't mind."

"No I'm not. And I have my own bedroom."

"Oh. I see."

"I'm going." Ulquiorra snatched the now empty dish out of her hands and rose from the couch.

"Hey Ulquiorra-sama?"

"What?" He turned his head slightly.

"You'll stay tomorrow again, right?"

Ulquiorra nodded and left the room just hearing her small thanks before the door closed loudly.

"What a remarkable and strong woman." He muttered to himself.

**A/N : Still not much going on, BUT it will get more interesting. After all this is a UlquiHime fic, isn't it? ^.^**


	3. New Experience

**A/N : Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews and all. I really appreciate it ! You guys keep me going on ;) So here's chapter 3.**

Ulquiorra kept visiting Inoue everyday, bringing her her meals and listened to her ranting for one _long_ hour. She seemed quite comfortable around him now. And yet he'd never thought that the day had come that he wished time to go faster. Why did he actually made a promise to her? This was a total waste of time.

And yet he didn't mind at all.

This is something completely different from what he normally does.

A whole new experience.

And although he isn't always interested, he still listens to her chatter. And why?

Because she is something new for him.

He finds her to be very odd, but on the other hand she's very brave and unique. She even dared to slap him one time when he called her friends 'trash'. She sure is one of a kind.

Then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Earth to Ulquiorra-sama! I asked you something." Inoue waved a hand in front of his face.

"What is it, Inoue?"

"I said ; Have you ever been in love with someone except for Aizen?" Inoue looked at him with those big curious eyes.

"I do _not_ love Aizen-sama. I simply do as he commands."

"Oh…But you didn't answer my question yet." Inoue started swinging her legs back and forth, staring at Ulquiorra.

"…Love?" Ulquiorra turned his head to her.

Inoue's eyes widened.

"You don't what love is?" Ulquiorra simply stared at her. She took that as a 'no'.

"Oh Ulquiorra-sama! Here! This is where love takes place!" Inoue poked his chest.

Ulquiorra had learned that she just couldn't keep her hands off of people, so he let her touch him.

"…In my chest." He stated.

"No silly. Your heart."

"I don't have one."

"Of course you have. You can't liv-"

"Things that the eye can not see, do not exist." Inoue fell silent. There was just no way of convincing him that he does have a heart. Inoue sighed.

"Ulquiorra-sama?"

"What is it now?" Ulquiorra fought the urge to sigh. Why can't she be silent for once?

"Can I have permission to leave my cell and walk around the place. I really need some exercise." Inoue groaned.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Of course you can't get permi-"

"Ulquiorra-sama, please! I beg you! I won't escape or something like that if that's what you think. _Please?_"

"N-"

"I think we can trust her enough, Ulquiorra. Besides, there's no way she can escape this place." Ulquiorra and Inoue turned around and faced Aizen in the door opening.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra rose from the couch and bowed. Aizen smirked.

"Orihime, I give you the permission to leave your cell and walk around inside Las Noches, but you may only do this when Ulquiorra is with you. And you must be in your cell during night. Do you understand?" Inoue nodded and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Aizen-sama." Aizen turned around to leave, but stopped.

"Oh Ulquiorra, I almost forgot, " Aizen looked at him over his shoulder and then to Inoue, who visibly stiffened " Will you show the prisoner where the showers are? There's an awful stench here." Inoue blushed and lowered her head in shame.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed again, before Aizen left.

Silence filled the room.

"So…Shall w-"

"Follow me, Inoue." Inoue blinked and saw that Ulquiorra was already outside the cell.

"Uh…Hai!" She runned after Ulquiorra who started walking again.

"So…Where are we going?" Inoue looked around.

'What a big and empty place.'

"We're heading towards the showers."

"Ah, I see." A faint blush crept across her cheeks.

"Ulquiorra-sama, do you think I smell funny?" Ulquiorra stopped walking and looked at her over his shoulder for a good minute before he turned around and approached her.

"Why do you ask?" Ulquiorra stopped in front of her, his chest only inches away from hers.

"Just…because." Inoue blinked and set her eyes on something else than him. She saw his hand come to her face from the corner of her eyes.

"Wh…What are you d-doing?" Ulquiorra stopped.

"Are you afraid, Inoue?" He saw a droplet of sweat running down the side of her face. Inoue inhaled.

"No." She closed her eyes.

"Good." He continued to reach out until his cold fingertips touched her warm cheek. Inoue's breath hitched because of his coldness.

"No." Inoue opened her eyes and blinked.

"Huh? What are you talk-"

"You don't smell." Ulquiorra dropped his hand from her face and turned around. Inoue blinked. She folded her hands in front of her chest and smiled.

"Thank you."

**A/N : And that was the third chapter. Ulquiorra touched her :O OMG, WE'RE DOOMED! He's just curious, not a rapist or something like that…I hope. :\**

**Never mind. See ya~**


End file.
